Algún día
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Una conversación que surge entre el bombardero azul y su navegadora personal en un pequeño rato libre, deja una interrogante flotando entre ambos. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? ¿Es bueno creer en los milagros? / X x Alia.


Y aquí vengo, luego de años de años a un fandom que tenía un poco abandonado. Hay un fic que tengo pendiente de continuar, pero ya les contaré al respecto en otra ocasión. Por ahora quiero quitarme un poco el polvo escribiendo sobre X y compañía, en este caso será algo corto y enfocado en una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, aunque sin exceso de miel. Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes~ Sin más, ¡A leer!

* * *

 _Megaman/Rockman X no me pertenece. Es de Capcom, nos guste o no._

* * *

Para cualquiera que conociera a Alia, al menos de vista, era obvio que ella estaba casada con su trabajo. No hacía falta ser muy observador o muy analítico para llegar a esa conclusión, puesto que la reploid de cabellera rubia, casi siempre estaba en su puesto de navegación, asistiendo a los Maverick Hunters desde ese palacio de computadoras, rastreadores y demás objetos de última generación, que hacían su trabajo de investigar, algo muy fácil.

No era solo ello, porque incluso en sus tiempos libres, se podía ver a la navegadora sujetando un pequeño tablero electrónico, mientras repasaba con los ojos algunas cifras, datos actualizados, o simplemente, leía cosas relacionadas al trabajo. Era muy difícil ver a la muchacha usando su tiempo fuera del centro de navegaciones en alguna diversión, entreteniéndose con revistas electrónicas, viendo los raros y estrambóticos programas transmitidos por internet, o jugando algún videojuego. A veces, se le podía ver sonreír, y eso era cuando estaba enfrascada en una investigación propia, la cual siempre tenía repercusiones positivas en el trabajo.

Programas de antivirus, análisis de armaduras, puntos de acceso... todas esas cosas que para muchos estaban llenos de interrogantes, para ella tenían respuestas. Nada podía frenar a su prodigiosa CPU de analizar todo lo que pudiera. Y Alia estaba orgullosa de ello, y de poner su mente al servicio de los Maverick Hunters, tal vez como una penitencia por su único error del pasado: Haber sido parte del motivo por el que Gate terminó del modo en que lo hizo, como un investigador renegado y hostil, corrupto por un virus que ni él era capaz de entender en su totalidad, muerto miserablemente por aquello prohibido que nunca tuvo que revivir.

La reploid rubia pasó el dedo por la pantalla táctil, mientras revisaba cuidadosamente un mapa de navegación de la ciudad más reciente que se había construido, ya que humanos y reploids, poco a poco iban construyendo juntos cosas nuevas, saliendo de sus escondites, intentando solucionar sus diferencias en ese mundo tan desolado y doloroso. Pero los Maverick Hunters seguían trabajando para preservar los intentos de aquellas personas que querían ver su mundo construido como antes, como las viejas ciudades que exudaban gloria a una sola mirada. Sonrió levemente, notando que habían construido la ciudad con rutas de escape, vías de evacuación, un escudo defensivo y muchas más cosas. Lo habían pensado todo.

—Vaya, es increíble... incluso tienen un hangar lleno de vehículos de escape.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco, pero supo de quién era esa voz, incluso antes de girarse a verlo. Ahí estaba, el bombardero azul, sonriendo de aquella forma pacífica y tranquila que hacía olvidar a cualquiera que en realidad era una letal máquina de guerra. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, con un aire curioso, pero luego, notó que a lo mejor se había inmiscuido mucho en los asuntos de su navegadora, que le miraba en silencio, con un levísimo rubor en las mejillas.

—S-siento haberme asomado sin preguntar, Alia.

—No hay problema, X —Respondió la navegadora de rosa, negando con la cabeza y haciendo algunos gestos con las manos como para restar importancia al inconveniente—. De todos modos, iba a enseñarte este mapa —Y entonces activó una opción que mostró frente a ambos un holograma en tamaño escala de aquella ciudad. X no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y ternura. Humanos y Reploids habían hecho esa ciudad una posibilidad. Si eran capaces de esto, él se jugaba todo a que la paz también era algo posible y eso lo animaba de sobremanera. En un mundo de guerras, ser pacifista era doloroso, de todas maneras.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de la ciudad? ¿Alpha One, verdad? —La obra maestra del Dr. Light siguió mirando con cuidado y curiosidad el majestuoso holograma—. Es un buen nombre... Alpha es el inicio de todo. A lo mejor, el que esta ciudad haya sido construida, es un buen indicio de que algo bueno empezará. La paz será posible si seguimos apoyándonos mutuamente. Aún hay mavericks, es cierto, pero es cuestión de tiempo para poder deshacernos del problema o mantenerlo totalmente a raya —Su voz se había tornado un poco más confiada y más tierna, puesto que no era el Capitán X el que hablaba, si no, simplemente Megaman X, el androide que fue encontrado hace tiempo ya, por el Dr. Cain—. Yo tengo fe en el mundo, Alia. Quizá te parezca ingenuo de mi parte el creer en los milagros. Pero quiero pensar que quizá algún día, la paz sea posible y las guerras solo se conviertan en un recuerdo, o en parte de una lección histórica para todos.

Alia lo había oído y admirado en silencio, ella tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por su Capitán, sin embargo, se obligaba a guardárselos para ella, ahí, en lo profundo de su robótico corazón. Tardó un poco en reaccionar a las palabras del bombardero azul, y asentir con cierto aire nostálgico, sin dejar de mirar el holograma que seguía girando delicadamente frente a ambos.

—Creer en los milagros no está mal de vez en cuando —Murmuró la chica, observando con cierta curiosidad las zonas de socialización humanas/reploids. Eso estaba en tendencia, mientras que antiguamente, debido a los cuantiosos incidentes Maverick, los humanos se habían aislado a sí mismos, por temor a ser heridos, el que se creen zonas comunes entre ambos denotaba que los humanos empezaban a confiar en los reploids... que los reploids querían hacer las cosas mucho mejores—. Lo que está mal, es cuando se le rompe a uno el corazón cuando no sucede —X se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras, antes de que Alia notara que había pensado en voz alta—. A-ah... lo siento. Lo siento X. Creo que he hablado demasiado...

—No, no. Está bien. Tienes razón —Sorprendentemente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Me parece curioso que lo digas, eso sí.

La navegadora parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender de todo a lo que él se refería. Si bien su relación últimamente se había vuelto estrictamente profesional, en los recuerdos de ambos estaba la ocasión en la que ella le contó toda la historia acerca de Gate. X la había oído con tranquilidad, con sorpresa, con tristeza. Si bien la conocía de poco, para él fue sorpresivo ver a la seria y confiable chica adoptar esa expresión dolorosa en el rostro. Aquella vez quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero no fue capaz. La misión era primero, ellos eran después. Al final, cuando las palabras de agradecimiento, de aliento para ella quisieron salir de sus labios, mejor le trajo el cuerpo de su colega investigador, como para que ese gesto hablara por él. Sobra decir que ella lo apreció y muchísimo.

—¿Cuántas veces se nos ha roto el corazón a los reploids como si fuésemos humanos? —Continuó X, mirando a la reploid más joven, acentuando esa sabia sonrisa—. Antes solía pensar que yo era especial y que solo yo tenía la habilidad de sentir tan desarrollada que era muy cercana a la de un humano y sin embargo...

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, X, pero lo eres. Eres especial —Replicó la rubia, sin pisca de duda en sus palabras—. No he visto nunca a ningún reploid ansiar la paz y el bienestar para humanos y reploids del modo en que tú lo haces.

—Tal vez sea que me gusta ser dramático —X dijo, citando claramente una de las veces en las que Zero le dijo eso, como una broma de amigos y su pequeña risita contagió a Alia, que hizo lo mismo, negando con la cabeza—. Eso no es cierto, Alia. Tú también quieres que haya paz, ¿No es cierto?

—Bueno... es verdad —Concedió la navegadora rosa—. Si fuera posible, al menos por un ratito saber que habrá noches en las que podremos dormir sin tener el temor a que mañana nos ataquen...

—Eso es a lo que me refiero —X asintió varias veces, feliz de haber podido probar su punto—. Tal vez sea especial, pero quizá lo sea por la complejidad de mis sistemas, mas no por mis sentimientos. Todos los tienen, Zero, Axl, Pallete, Layer, el comandante Signas, y tú, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa genuina brotó de los labios de la rubia y X sintió algo cálido en sus sistemas. Sí... esa sonrisa era real, los sentimientos de todos eran algo real. Y eso que él también guardaba por esa chica también era algo real. Sin embargo, no podía enfrentarlo, no todavía. Mientras tuvieran una misión que cumplir, un peligro latente y gente a la cual salvar, no podría relajarse y admitir ante ella que se había vuelto tan cercano a un ser humano, que incluso se había enamorado. Pero se guardaría eso con él, mantendría eso en perfil bajo y solo dejaría que pequeños comportamientos caballerosos se deslizaran hacia ella. Era cosa suya entenderlo o no. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que dolía, pero los mantenía a raya como el soldado que era. Había visto a Zero pasar de ser un reploid sonriente y sarcástico a ser alguien estoico y cínico, roto porque su amada murió, años atrás y sinceramente, él no quería atravesar lo mismo... no cuando estaba siendo roto en vida por su actual estado de guerra.

—X... ¿Tú crees que algún día...?

—¿...Sí?

—¿Tú crees que algún día... t-tú y yo podamos ser felices?

—¿Felices...?

Ambos se quedaron viendo en medio del silencio y algo inexplicable los hizo cerrar lentamente la cercanía de sus rostros, debido a lo juntos que estaban, o tal vez a otra cosa relativa a la complejidad de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, un sonido de alarma los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse, apresuradamente, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos bien abiertos.

—C-creo que es una emergencia... —Reaccionó el chico primero.

—E-eso parece... —Respondió ella.

—Deberíamos estar corriendo al centro de controles, ¿No?

—Sí... ya creo que sí.

El holograma desapareció cuando Alia presionó la pantalla de la tablet y ambos corrieron hacia la sala de controles, con el sistema cardíaco/robótico más agitado de lo usual. Se presentaron a su misión, tan profesionales como eran ambos y en menos de nada, Megaman X ya estaba en el campo de batalla, mientras su navegadora le recitaba por los auriculares la mejor manera de atravesar algún espacio muy dificultoso, o dándole concisos informes de estado de lo que fuera que él pidiese.

La pregunta todavía rondaba la mente de él, ¿Algún día podrían ser felices ellos dos? ¿Algún día alguien podría ser feliz? Cargando el cañón en su brazo cerrando los ojos al momento de dispararlo, no encontró una respuesta concisa. Solo tenía que seguir luchando y quizá y solo quizá en algún momento lo sabría.

* * *

¡Listo!~ Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, especialmente porque mi manera de interpretar la relación de estos dos ha madurado un poco. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero verlos pronto, ¡Hasta otra, Maverick Hunters!


End file.
